memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bajoran
Bajorans are a humanoid species hailing from the planet Bajor in the Alpha Quadrant. They are human-like in appearance, but have a distinctive symmetrical facial feature — a slight wrinkle on their nose between the eyes. Internally, the Bajoran heart is mirrored along a horizontal axis, unlike the human heart which is mirrored along a vertical axis. A puncture in the lower ventricle of the heart causes instantaneous death. Bajorans' first names are their family names. They wear large, chained earrings and ear cuffs as symbols of their religious faith, with which they are deeply rooted with. Bajoran women gestate for five months, due to high vascularization between the fetus and the mother. The Bajorans are an advanced race who suffered at the hands of invading Cardassians, who occupied Bajor for between 2328 and 2369. An underground movement, known as the Bajoran Resistance, worked against the Cardassians. Even after the end of the Occupation, Bajorans still resented Cardassians, so many left Bajor to join the Maquis, a undergound organisation fighting the Cardassian Union. The Bajoran people reached an advanced level of technology before Humans had learned to walk upright. Religion The Bajoran religion is a major unifying force on the planet; the spiritual leader, or Kai, wields a great deal of moral and political authority, advising and influencing the planet's political leader, the First Minister. The Kai is chosen from a council of Vedeks, the title given to Bajoran religious leaders. Other religious titles are Ranjens and Prylars. The Bajoran religion is based upon the revelations of the Prophets, who come to be known as the timeless beings residing in the Bajoran wormhole, or as it is called by the Bajorans, the Celestial Temple. Since Starfleet officer Benjamin Sisko was the first to make contact with them, he is acclaimed by the Bajoran spiritual leadership as the Emissary of the Prophets. Part of the Bajoran religion involves the use of the Tears of the Prophets, reality-distorting energy orbs produced by the Prophets. Several of these were stolen by the Cardassians during the Occupation, though a number have been recovered. Politics A ruling government was set up following the withdrawel of the Cardassian occupation of Bajor. The government is headed by the Chamber of Ministers, consisting of the most senior officials. The ruling head of the government is the First Minister, who is elected by the public for a period of six years. Language The Bajoran written language consists of square symbols which are composed of thick lines. There are a large number of different symbols which can be used in any of four rotations (normal, horizontal flipped, vertical flipped, 180 degree rotation). This gives anywhere between 50 to 200 symbols in the written language. No translation for these symbols exists although the number of characters in the script implies that its either syllabic or logosyllabic. Culture and Customs Bajoran culture and customs are closely tied with Bajor's religious beliefs. Burial Ritual Bajorans belief that a dead body is nothing but a shell, now that the pagh (the spiritual force inherent to all sentient beings) has left. Bodies are often buried, either in a circular pattern or with a decorated arched over the head. Earrings Earrings are traditionally worn by most Bajorans. The design is linked to the religious and social status of its wearer. Gratitude Festival The Gratitude Festival is one of the largest religious events in the Bajoran year. It involves ceremonial burning of scrolls, inscirbed with personal problems. Pregnancy and Childbirth Bajoran woman carry their child in a term less than five months. During pregnancy, mother and child are linked together by a complex network of blood vessals. The traditional approach to labour and delivery reflects the strong spiritual beliefs of the Bajorans. Traditional Bajoran childbirth requires the mother to achieve a completely relaxed state through breathing exercises, ritual music and incense. The rhythm must be constant so that she can enter a state of deep relaxation, which is the only way a Bajoran woman can give birth. If all goes well, labour and delivery usually only takes an hour. Birth of the child does not involve any pain to the mother. When a child is born into the world, he or she is greeted with the following words: "Awake child, we await you with love and welcome you into the world." Noted Bajorans * Akorem Laan * Kira Nerys * Opaka * Ro Laren * Shakaar Edon * Winn Adami